Esme s garden
by seriouslysirius08
Summary: This is a cute little one-shot between Esme and Bella, set during Eclipse. Bella is having doubts about her future. She visits the Cullens and meets Esme who teaches her the true meaning of love.


Disclaimer: I don´t own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

This is a cute little one-shot between Esme and Bella. It happens during Eclipse.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Esme´s garden

It was an unusually sunny day in Forks and the sky was completely clear, the sun high above the small town where people took liberty of the good weather. I would have enjoyed the day if it hadn´t been for the fact that I was extremely lonely. Edward had gone hunting with his brothers, leaving me with a promise to return as quickly as he could. Although he seemed reluctant to leave me I knew that he was excited to have some quality time with his brothers. Edward did enjoy hunting with his brothers, wrestling with grizzly bears which were Emmett´s favorite.

I had deliberately taken shifts at work so I could distract myself from Edward´s absence. Unfortunately Mrs. Newton had closed the store today since it was such a good weather stating that the only thing people were buying in this weather was ice cream.

So basically I had nothing to do, so I decided to go see if Alice was home. Maybe we could catch a movie in Port Angeles. Although I dreaded it because it meant that I would probably have to shop with her.

I was her new life- size Barbie doll. Apparently picking out clothes for her family was not enough. Since I didn´t care for latest labels and fashion and, according to her, had no sense for fashion I had become her favorite guinea pig. But that was better than being alone so I drove to the Cullen´s huge house, although it was big enough to be considered a mansion.

I had become to love the big white house, it felt more and more like home. Since I had begun to spend so much time there it had become like my second home. But when I got there I noticed that no one seemed to be home.

Frustrated and lonely I decided to sit there for a while enjoying the warm feeling of the sun in my face. Although it wouldn´t do any good, living in Phoenix nearly my whole life had not improved the paleness of my skin and these sunrays would not do any magic. I did enjoy the feeling though, the cold did not suite me and the warm rays reminded me of my time in Phoenix.

I had sat there for few minutes when I heard light sets of footsteps few feet away. I opened my eyes and looked over to the place where the sound came. Surprisingly my eyes met the beautiful face of Esme Cullen. She was as lovely as ever in a light summer dress which complimented her smooth shape. Her caramel colored hair was set up in a knot on top of her head. She smiled brightly at me coming closer "Hi Bella, I thought I heard you." I smiled shyly back, although I knew Edward´s parents quite well I felt shy to be around them. I know I didn´t have any reason for it because I couldn´t imagine better people, maybe it was the fact that they were Edward´s parents in so many ways. The people he respected the most and I wanted to please them and show them that I was the right girl for Edward.

She sat down beside me on the stone steps as she did so the sun shone on her exposed skin making it twinkle like millions and millions of diamonds. "Were you looking for Edward? He went hunting with his brothers." Then she frowned slightly "I´m quite surprised, I thought he told you. I thought I had teached him better manners."

"No I knew that I was actually looking for Alice." I said my cheeks flushing.

"Oh, I´m sorry dear but she isn´t home. She and Rosalie went shopping." She said brightly.

"Ok I just decided to pass by and check if she was home since it´s my day off and…" I trailed off, and I felt lonely but I was not going to bother her with that. Esme looked at me as if she could see right through me.

"Are you all right Bella?" She asked concerned. I bit my lip "Well… I miss him." I admitted finally.

Esme smiled understandingly "I know how you feel, I feel like that every time Carlisle goes away."

I looked at her, I hadn´t realized just how young Esme really was. Of course her appearance looked youthful but I had always looked at her as the mature mother of the family but she was still very young and her feeling still showed the feelings of a twenty six year old.

"I know it is hard to believe. We all feel like it, like our love is more like any others. Like there is no one who could possibly know how you feel." I looked amazed at her; it was like she was speaking from my own heart. Although I hadn't admitted it I realized that was exactly how I saw mine and Edward´s relationship. None could compare to it, there was no way that someone could love each other more than me and Edward.

She smiled at me again and stood up as I pondered through her words. "I was about to tend to my garden, would you like to join me? Then we can talk if you like." She smiled encouragingly the dimples in her cheeks showing.

I frowned, they had a garden? I should have known, every house had a garden but somehow I found it odd imagining the vampire family tending to a garden. The invitation did seem inviting though. I wanted to know Esme better and it was far better enjoying the weather then moping alone in Charlie´s house.

I nodded my head and rose on my feet following her to the path around the house. We walked down a path towards a gate which stood open.

I walked in and the most glorious sight awaited me, the garden was just like I would have imagined Eden. The trees stood tall, it´s leaves swaying lazily in the breeze. A small path lay towards a small bridge which stood over a small pond. Many different plants and flowers grew wildly. This garden was so unlike any other I had ever seen, there was no visible flowerbeds like it was in most gardens. The plants got to enjoy themselves, nature overtaking the surroundings. It reminded me of a painting by Fragonard where nature was shown superior to men.

"This is so beautiful." I stood still gaping at the scene before me. I couldn´t believe that Edward had never showed it to me before. Esme smiled and gestured me to follow her, she walked down the small path, crossing over the bridge until we came to a small bench which stood by a tree trunk. The branches of the tree swung lazily, the leaves trailing down like a fountain.

"This is my little secret hiding place where I can just be with myself." She said while staring blissfully at the clear sky. "Sometimes I stay here for hours." She looked from the sky looking at me thoughtfully.

I wished that I had a space like this, where I could sit and enjoy a good book.

I realized that it must be tiresome for her to live in a house with five teenagers although they did reach the age one hundred.

I wondered whether she missed being human, it was a topic I had been thinking over and over for weeks. Since Edward had asked me to marry him I had thought about my future vampire life more thoroughly. I thought of the things I would miss against the things I would gain. But it was all so confusing at times and Jacob had complicated things. Of course I wasn´t attracted to him but he had made me think about my options. Eternity with Edward had always sounded so appealing, it still did but I couldn´t deny that I worried of the things I would miss from my human life.

I knew the basics, I would never be able to conceive a child and it didn´t matter to me but what if I would miss it later? What if I would crave for a child like Rosalie? Forever haunted by the endless craving for a child that would never come.

Then there was the newborn issue, I feared of what I would become. Would my love for Edward change? Would I become a monster?

Those thoughts were nagging me as I stared at the beautiful garden. I felt a cold hand against my shoulder and I jumped."Sorry dear, I didn´t mean to startle you but you seem a bit distant. Is everything all right?" The concern shone in her eyes, her expression was so motherly it made me think of my own mother. I missed my mother terribly and I would after I would be changed but it was comforting to have Esme. Although she would never replace my own mother I knew that I was in good hands.

"It´s all right, I was just thinking." I trailed off, should I dare ask her? Her understanding eyes made up my mind. "Do you ever miss… being human?"

She seemed a bit surprised by the topic but brushed it off quickly. "Hmmm, well I haven't thought about it for a while but yes, sometimes I do. Although it´s worse in the beginning, when the mind is getting used to new things." She paused deep in thought then she continued "I guess I miss the small things in life, the things I always took for granted. Like sleep. It took me a long time to get used to not have the urge to sleep." I stared at her beautiful face as she spoke, her mind elsewhere. I had never thought about that.

She seemed to notice my expression "You might find it odd but at the time sleep was the only thing that kept me safe. Sleep was the only thing that brought him back to me." She smiled slightly although there was sadness hidden in her voice. "What do you mean?" I was a bit confused. She seemed to realize it because she looked at me again, apologetic smile on her face. "Maybe Edward didn´t tell you but I met Carlisle few years before I was changed. He mended my broken leg when I was sixteen."

Edward had told me that story; I had actually found it quite romantic. Although he had left he found her again, it was like they were meant to be together.

"He told me actually."

"Well, I couldn´t get him out of my head. I compared every man to him but no one stood a chance. When I was married to Charles I used to have dreams of Carlisle, imagining that I was with him but then I woke up and I was faced with the dreaded reality. Dreams were the only place I could be with him."

I hadn´t realized what kind of life Esme had to go through. I tried to imagine if Edward would never have come back, I didn´t doubt that I would do the same thing as Esme.

"Is that what you are afraid of?" Esme´s brow furrowed. "Afraid of what?" I asked her confused.

"Afraid of the things you will lose?" I looked down, she had caught me there. I fumbled my fingers together "Yes." I muttered. "I understand, you are making a big sacrifice. I can´t comprehend how you must feel. But in my case I gained more than I lost." I gave her a small smile, that, I was sure of.

Edward was everything to me and he was worth the sacrifice. Esme cradled her arms around me and smoothed my hair, brushing her hand against my temple.

"If you are scared you have to tell us. We care too much about you to see you get hurt. You have to be absolutely sure that you want this." I bit my lip, I couldn´t deny that I was scared and that I had my doubts. But Edward was everything to me, he was my life and I would do everything to be with him.

"Yes I´m sure, I want this, I want Edward. But I´m… scared." I admitted, it felt so nice talking to her and it surprised me how easy it was to talk to her about this. I knew that I could trust her for this.

My feelings were getting the best of me and I wanted to let it all go away. Why was it so hard?

I knew that my life was destined to be with Edward but then why was there this nagging feeling in my core?

I sighed and looked up at the sky which was beginning to get cloudy; this weather was too good to be true. Was that the cause with Edward? Maybe I was so scared because I was afraid that it would all go away. His departure last September had changed things between us. The wound was not completely healed and deep down I was afraid that he would disappear again. I felt the tears starting to break out and I blinked rapidly trying to hold them back. I felt a hand against my cheek "Bella?" Esme said worriedly. The tears won over as they fell rapidly down my cheeks. Esme wiped them away carefully her face etched with concern. I didn´t want to concern her with my worries but I couldn´t help myself.

She hugged me gently to her as a sob escaped my lips. "Bella, it´s all right" she whispered.

I felt so protected in her embrace and my sobbing ceased. She stroked my hair from my face

"It´s normal to be afraid but you need to tell us if you are." She sighed "Maybe we should take things slower, we won´t do anything unless you are ready." I sat upright from her embrace, panicked.

"No, I can do this. I just…" I what? I didn´t know anymore. "You just need more time." She finished gently. I guess she was right, I needed more time. I nodded "Please don´t tell Edward, it doesn´t mean I don´t want to spend an eternity with him. I just need to sort things out." She nodded understandingly.

"Of course, this is just between you and me." She smiled and stood up holding out her hand. "It looks like it´s about to rain." She said while looking up and the now grey clouded sky. I nodded and took her hand. Together we walked across the path and into the house. Before we knew the raindrops started to pour on the green grounds.

"Are you hungry?" she asked while we walked further into the house. "Oh, I don´t want to cause you any trouble." I began but she caught off "Nonsense, no troubles at all." I followed her into her kitchen which seemed out of place considering that none of them ate. "Why do you have such a big kitchen?" I asked before I could stop myself. "I mean you guys' don´t really need it." I added. She chuckled "Well it does seem absurd but then again it would be odd to buy a house and ask for a house with four bedrooms and no bathrooms and no kitchen, wouldn´t it." I laughed at my mistake.

She prepared me a sandwich with a glass of milk. "I need to check on one thing but I´ll be back." She said and drifted off leaving me alone with my sandwich. I ate it fast; I had been hungrier than I thought. I flipped through some magazines which lay on the table most of them were fashion or gossip ones but couple of them were car magazines which I didn´t dare to touch. I soon gave up on reading the gossip the latest hook-ups and break-ups in Hollywood did not hold my interest.

I decided to walk down the hall and see if Esme was all right which was absurd considering that she was nearly indestructible.

There was no one in sight so I walked slowly down the hallway until I came to a window which faced towards the heavenly garden. The garden looked even more beautiful in the rain, the grass appeared to be much greener and the flowers welcomed the rain with open arms. The drops fell harder with each second passing; there was something so peaceful and magical about the rain everything became more alive and my senses took it all in; the smell of the damp grass and trees which surrounded the house. I could hear the sound of birds nestling on the branches of the trees as they seeked cover from the rain. My eyes marveled at the beauty before me until they landed on a figure. To my surprise it was Esme, she stood in the middle of the middle of the ocean of green enjoying the rain.

Her form was completely still her head tilted slightly upwards like she was welcoming it. Her dress was soaking wet, the light fabric clinging to her frame. Her feet were bare and mud had gathered up to her calves after the earlier gardening. Her hair had loosened from the knot and ran now freely reaching her shoulders; it´s color few shades darker from the rain.

Although she looked rather disheveled there was something so natural about her, like she was in her true environment. She looked like a character from a fairytale waiting from her prince charming.

I don´t know how long I stood there entranced by the scene laying before me when I noticed another figure just behind Esme.

I recognized him nearly immediately; truly the prince charming would appear after all in this wonderfully fairytale like world. Although this prince charming was not dressed in armor waving a glistening sword he did have the looks.

Carlisle was in every sense of the word Esme´s prince, saving her from evil.

He looked nearly as soaked as Esme, his shirt clinging to his shape showing off perfectly sculptured muscles. His fair hair which was usually combed back clamped to his forehead. He walked slowly towards Esme´s still form. Although she didn´t move I could see a smirk playing on her lips, knowing perfectly well of his appearance. He stopped right behind her and stroked his hands carefully down her shoulders, sliding down her arms and resting on her small hands. She intertwined their fingers together were they fit perfectly together, their golden wedding bands meeting. Together they stood perfectly still looking up at the grey clouds, rain drops falling on their angelic faces.

Slowly Esme turned around in Carlisle´s embrace and rested her head on his chest as he put his chin on top of her head closing his eyes. There they stood, completed in each other's embrace, their faces calm and relaxed. Esme looked up from her place staring at Carlisle´s calm features. They stared at each others eyes which were the same shade of gold, united in a mutual choice of life. Their gazes were filled with emotions that showed more than love and passion, it showed the depth of their relationship. The love they shared was so pure, so sweet and so beautiful.

Carlisle´s hand stroked the few locks away from her face then his fingers trailed down her jaw line and rested on her lips. She captured her hands with her own holding them to her. He bent slightly down until their foreheads met he then tilted her head up slightly and rested his lips on her forehead, then they moved slowly to her eyelids then the nose, cheeks and lastly on her lips. The kiss was sweet and light like their lips were barely brushing each other. Then he trailed kisses down her jaw line and then her neck were a trace of a scar appeared which he kissed ever so slightly.

She stroked his cheek carefully like she was a little bit hesitant. I stood there entranced by the scene before my eyes. I looked away; it felt like I was intruding a moment that was not meant for anyone else to see. I walked to the living room deep in thought; I had seen a whole new side of Carlisle and Esme.

I knew that they were very careful of showing their affection for each other although it was quite obvious. It was not like Rosalie´s and Emmett´s where they couldn´t take their hands off each other.

It was more the way how they looked at each other, with complete adoration and trust.

They were whole when they were around each other. As I marveled this it hit me. Suddenly I felt so naïve and silly about my previous thoughts of confusion. Here I thought that Edward and I shared the most perfect relationship where no love felt greater than ours. But when I came to think of it we were still so new with all of this, we weren´t perfect, far from it.

There was not relationship perfect but when I saw this little moment between Carlisle and Esme I saw what mine and Edward´s did, experience. When I looked at them I saw true devotion and trust between them which could only be gained by years and years of commitment.

We would probably someday share the depth and the love Carlisle and Esme shared and I hoped that we could be like them, together for eternity. That thought was so forceful that I realized that no matter how many things I would lose that sharing my love with Edward was worth it.

Suddenly every doubt about Jacob and Edward disappeared, I wasn´t confused anymore. I wanted the trust that Carlisle and Esme shared and I wanted it with Edward. Suddenly I wasn´t scared anymore, finally my mind was truly at peace. I felt like a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders.

I walked upstairs towards Edward´s bedroom and lay down on the bed he had bought me few weeks ago. As I listened to the rain drip on the roof I felt my eyelids get heavier and with that I drifted into a peaceful sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews would be delightful.


End file.
